


Farm Boy (OC!insertxM!Farmer)

by LapineDoodle



Category: Stardew - Fandom
Genre: Dance of the Moonlight Jellies (Stardew Valley), F/M, Heart Events (Stardew Valley), Inspired by Stardew Valley, OC, Other, Stardew Valley Expanded, Stardew Valley References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapineDoodle/pseuds/LapineDoodle
Summary: Alicia North doesn't know what to expect when her dull days at Pelican Town was interrupted by a mysterious new farmer. Not only did he bring back life to the old farm and the town, but he also brings life back into her heart. Now, let's watch over this new boy in town unlocking the Heart Events on Alicia.
Relationships: OC/farmer
Kudos: 1





	1. News

It's just any ordinary day within Pelican Town, the same old chores with the same routines. It always starts with me waking up in my cottage by the west side of the mountain near Robin’s place, just a walk down South would be the old farm. I chose this spot since it would be where I can see the occasional tourist cars driving by, or the clanky old bus that isn’t able to go anywhere else. I enjoy the noises of the motorbike from Sebastian, who would venture off somewhere now and then. It creates a spark of life in this dull town of mine.

The first thing to do when I had just woken up, usually around 9:30 am, is open up my door for anyone who would like to visit. The cottage has three small rooms, the most spacious would be the living room that is also the dining and kitchen, which I decorate with everything pastel and softwood, especially the flowers I grow around. The second room is just my small bedroom, which I had the bed put on an elevated loft, while the floors are for my books and smaller plants, and my desk. Right next to my bookcase, located on the far left top corner of my room, would be the bathroom. My favorite place after a tiring workday. Right outside my house would be my small greenhouse, housing my rarest and most precious flowers. And it also where I kept my bees, the honey I collect from them was put to good use. Natural skin care products, honey butter, honey candy, my special honey cake, and pure natural, healthy jars of honey for the folks in town. Almost everyone enjoys it in town, especially the kids, Vincent and Jas, who would come hang out here now and then. Of course, not everyone likes honey, since Maru and Sebastian don’t seem to have a taste for them, maybe it a sibling thing. 

Despite not liking it, Maru does often came on Friday to get some samples for her research, something about the different health components from different honey flowers. And Sebastian enjoys hearing about the works I have in Zuzu City, as I also do many online orders for those who enjoy a fresh piece of nature. I have to keep him away from the bees those, the mistake the poor guy as a predator.

Combing back my pastel pink hair, which Abigail had convince me to dye with her, I look in the mirror at my face. I never like my freckles, especially when I was made fun of for them as a kid, and even now, I still feel insecure about it. I could put some makeup on my face if I could, except for the fact I have a skin allergy to that stuff, half the reason why I chose to move here to Pelican Town. Besides, the only thing that gave me confidence besides my beekeeping and gardening is these blue eyes of mine. Elliott always compliment it and so was Penny, they are such wonderful people, and they had helped me a lot when I first moved here. So disliking these ocean blue, as Elliott describe them, is like betraying the words of those kind people. 

Finally getting into my work, I tend to the flowers and the bees in my greenhouse. Only stop by 12:30, and since it is a Monday, I decide to go to Pierre to see if he had anything new in the shop. I also need some sugar and flour too anyway. Passing by Robin’s place, I decided to check in with my neighbor. Knocking the door three times before I get in, I saw the sight of Robin’s smiling face “ Hey there neighbor! Do you need any help or work from me today?” she greeted, just coming out from the basement, is Mr.Grumpy, “ Oh hey, Ally, what are you doing here?” he spoke quietly, voice slightly hoarse. 

“ Just visiting and checking up on y’all. Though, I do need help repairing the beehouse on Saturday if you could. I’m planning to get a new colony for the new spring seeds I got.” I explained, might as well make use of the time I spent here. Robin’s eyes light up, excited about the work, while Sebastian doesn’t seem to be fond of the idea that I’m getting more bees. “ Sure would love to help, Alicia. I can totally help you that day. You know the usual materials.”

“Alright, thank Robin. I’ll check in with Clint later for some Iron bar.” I thanks her before getting ready to exit. Sebastian by my side, probably coming down to visit Abigail and Sam. “ Bye Robin”

“Bye you two!”

Walking in comfortable silence, Sebastian decides to broke it first. “ Have you heard?” He asks quietly, “ About what?” I wondered. 

“ I heard from my mom earlier that we have a new farmer moving into the old farm,” Sebastian informs me, the news shocks me quite a bit. We haven’t had anyone move in for quite a while, I thought this place would be just a small town like it were forever. “ Apparently the new farmer is the old owner’s grandson, inherited the farm from his grandfather.”

“ Wow, I wonder what that person could be like. Are they our age? I didn’t know the old farm still have an owner, I thought Lewis was too lazy to take care of that thing, and just let it run wild.” I chuckle at the thought, it does sound like Lewis though.

“ I’m not sure either, I do remember the old owner was a kind man, he works hard and when he moves away, things just aren’t like before,” Sebastian recalled. I smile fondly at the thought of life before I move here. 

“ Hey, remember when I also first move here, Sebastian?” I question the dark hair male, whose eyes lit up in joy. “ Oh yeah, I think it was when we were 15? You move down here alone and live in your RV for a while. And Sam was the person who got Abigail and me to come to visit you. And you had so much stuff we haven’t seen before from the City. And you gave me a laptop too!” He recalled, and I laugh. “ Oh yeah, it was when I was a freshman, I got so fest up with schools, I decided to move down here by myself after convincing my dads to let me. I stay in the RV for good 4 months or so, while your mom help built the cabin.” I remembered the moment so clearly, “ You look so awkward when you first visit, so I decide to give you one of my spare laptops as a greeting present.” 

“Good old time.” Sebastian sigh, “ Yeah, good old time.” I said as we make it down to Pierre’s Shop together. Entering, Pierre seems ecstatic, “ Alright, what put you in a good mood?” I question.

“Making my best sells yet in weeks,” He explained, “The new farmer boy just moved over in the old farm come by earlier. Bought 40 Parsnips and 40 Potatoes seeds.”

“ Wow, that’s a lot.”

“ I know, I make a profit. Anyway, what are you kids here for?” 

“ Here to get Abigail, Sam made us meet up for music practice at his house later.” Sebastian explains, “ Perfect, Abigail is in the kitchen with her mom, you can go ahead and get her. Make sure she is home by ten thought.”

“And what about you, Alicia?”

“ Sugar, flour, and any new seeds you might have in stocks.” I listed,

“ Well, there no flower seeds that you haven’t had before, but I sure do have plenty of sugars and flours for you,” Pierre said, a firm smile on his face. “ That sounds good to me,” I reply, “ I need around 20 bags each, how much would that be?”

“ The usual price, 4000 coins. Glad to do business with you.” Pierre said as he hands me a crate loaded with the flour and sugar I request. “ Thank you, I’ll see you around.” I pass my farewell, walking out the door. Making my way to Linus, the crates might seem big, but it isn’t too heavy. Especially when I know Mr.Jock probably nearby.

Looking over to the Mulliner’s home and spot the brunette where I would expect him to be, practicing his throws. “ Hey, Alex!” I called out for the man, he instantly looks over, “ Oh, Alicia! How do you do?”

“ Struggling,” I said with fake tiredness, “These crates are too heavy for me, but I need to get to Clint. I wonder if there is someone strong and kind enough to help a girl like me out.” And the fish bit the bait.

“ Well, I don’t know who you might have in mind, but I’m a big, strong man. And I did love to help if you need it!” Poor guy, still getting baited by the same trick me and Haley use. 

“ Wonderful!” I cheer as I hand over my load to his to carry, now a free arm for Iron Bar. “ Come on, let’s go!”

For our walk, Alex soon brought up his own news “ Oh yeah, have you met with the new farmer boy? The one that moved into the old farm?”

“ I haven’t yet, been a bit busy with works.”

“ He drops by this morning to greet my family. Nice guy, seem quite decent, but he needs to work on his body more if he planing to be as cool and strong as I am.” 

I chuckle, “ Surely no one in this town is stronger than you, sir Quarterback.”

“ Oh please, not you reminding me.” We both laugh at our jokes, finally arriving at Clint’s place. Knocking three times and entering, I saw Mayor Lewis was there. “ Hi Clint, hi Lewis. Lovely day.”

“ Morning Alicia, morning Alex. What bring you guys here?”

“ Alex was just helping me with my work, I’m here to get some Iron Bar. Do you think you could help me with it, Clint?” I question the older man, he was never one to socialize and often just send me a letter for his order of monthly honey. 

“ Sorry Alicia, I haven’t been able to go to the mining area for a while, due to the slime infestation. So I don’t get any irons with me. You might have to check in with a request board for it.” He replies, looks quite troubled and guilty, but I don’t blame the guy. Those mine caves seem quite dangerous, can’t imagine anyone wants to go there. “ It’s okay, Clint. Well, you heard him, Mayor, could I put a request on the board?” I turn to Lewis. “ Of course, everyone is always welcome! Maybe you could give the new farm boy a challenge!”

Now, it just sounds like a broken record with everyone keep talking about this new guy. Seem like almost everybody has met him beside me. It really making curious about this new-comer. “ Alright, thank you, Mayor, I’ll put it up after I got all of these crates back home. Would you like to help me with that too, Alex?”

“ Of course! It’s my job to help those weaker than me!” Man, this guy sure is arrogant, but oh well, that what Alex is after all.

Finally arrived back at my cottage, I got my stuff loaded in the pantry. That’s when I notice the weeds growing around outside my home seem to have been trimmed. I wonder who did it...


	2. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting her day and works over with, she finally meets the mysterious new farmer everyone talking about

The following morning, I was woken up around 9:30 as usual, and tend to my greenhouse until 12:30. I really need to get a sprinkler system soon, watering all of the flowers in my home and in the greenhouse sure took time. Looking at my watch, it was already 12:00, and since I don’t have to collect honey today. It means I got myself a time off early. Since I don’t open my honey shop to sell until Thursday, a strategy made since Pierre is inflexible on Wednesday, and Marnie actually works on Wednesday. So, if I ever run out of ingredients, I don’t have to worry about one of the two closed on me. I would probably shop at Joja Mart if it wasn’t for them being so expensive. 

I wish there would be someone who can always bring me the stuff I need, without me having to schedule out my days. Maybe it would give me more free time too. As if there is anyone crazy enough to do that though. I guess I’ll just move on, I need to post my request today soon, or it would be too late to get my Iron Bar by Saturday. Dressing in my typical white shirt and light blue overall, honestly my favorite outfits out of everything in my closet, I head down to Notice Board on my own today. Then, by the base of the mountain, there it was, the Community Center, which has been closed for a long time, according to Abigail. Strangely though, there were times when I passed by that I heard small noises within. Maybe it was just the squirrels or mice.

Hanging up my post, at a reasonable price, I can only hope that someone hears my prayer. The new colony would be great for honey production. 

* * *

HELP WANTED

In need of 5 Iron Bars! Please bring them before Saturday! - Alicia

  * 900g on delivery
  * Alicia would be super thankful!



* * *

Well, it is no longer my problem now. I will be heading back home now, Jas and Vincent will be swinging by soon with Penny. She wants to help give them a proper education, so I offer my place for her to teach the kids on Tuesday about plants. Caroline also has a green thumb too, but she's much too shy about letting anyone see it besides her close friends. Even I have never seen what is inside that little greenhouse of her. Would it be home to some exotic fruits? I would love some jams to go with my sandwich, I sure it would be really tasty to go along with honey tea. I want to make a strawberry cake with jam, warm toast with smooth orange jam, apricot jam pie! Fruits jam always goes along with honey, and they are the best together! Jams Supremacy! And I’m getting off-topic…

“ Big sister!” Tiny voices called out for me, turning back, I see the small figures running toward me. “ Oh my, how are you guys this afternoon, Vincent, Jas?” I smile and bend to their eyes level. “ I’m excited since I got to visit you, big sister Ally!” Vincent spoke up with great enthusiasm, “ Hm, I don’t know if it was me or the candies I gave out that excite you the most.” I tease. Vincent was always the more friendly and outgoing of the two. Jas while that, just look down onto the ground shyly, “ What about you Jas? What are you most excited to see today?”

“ I-I like the Fairy Rose from last Fall, do you think I could see them again?” Jas said with a soft voice, I sigh and patted her head gently. “ The roses haven’t bloomed yet, but I have a bookmark made with the Fairy Rose’s petals and some Fairy Rose honey, would you like to have it?” In an instant, her eyes sparkle with life in them. “ Really? Like, can I really have them?”

“ Of course! And what about you, Penny?” I asked the ginger hair woman, who had been standing quietly behind the kid the whole time. “ W-well, I would like Poppy Flower…” I frown slightly, her skin seems much paler than usual today. Pam really needs to stop drinking so much and care about her kid more. “ Alright, those won’t grow until Summer, but I do have Poppy Honey and Poppy Seeds. Would you like to take them home and bake yourself a nice Poppy Muffins?” I suggested, and her smile soon widened. “ Really? How much would I owe you?”

“ Let’s see, a friendship discount, and if you give me one of your fabulous Poppy Muffins… Hm, about 180g. I think that would be fair?” I calculate in my head, the Poppy Honey I usually sell would cost 380g, 400g if anyone decides to sell it to me. Poppy Muffins are sold at 250g each, so subtract that on the original price of the Honey. I would have 130g left, add in the seeds price is 90g. Then the price would be 220g, and then the discount for being so kind to me and befriend me, along with having to deal with Pam. Is 40g off from the prices? So it would be 180g, very reasonable I think.

“ That-That's a huge lost Ally!” Penny is really panicking, guess I can’t be lenient on her this time around. “ Well, you either take it at this price right now, or I will make it free!”

“ But I can’t do that! It’s your business and-” I shush her right there. “ Hush girlies. Yes, it's my business and shop, so as the owner, I decide how much I sell my things alright. Just take it at 180g and give me some delicious muffins and we are even. You understand?” I pressed on, she looked really uneasy at this proposal but let out her sigh of defeat. “ Fine, you’re so unfair Ally.”

“ Something I picked up since I’m your friend, Penny.” I pat her head, “ You are always kind and considerate toward others, so you should try and expect that kindness to come back at you.” I guess the little battle is over now. 

The kids soon left after having their fill of candies, and Penny escorted them back home. It’s now 4 pm and since I have free time, I decide to go hang out by the large lake on the Mountain. Just at the little island in the middle, it is a peaceful place with clear water. You can see the fish swimming by, even when it is raining out. I also like to hang around by the train station, hoping to catch a glimpse of it passing by or at the road leaving Pelican Town, hearing the cars pass and the tail light dimmed away. I love it, and I love the city, but I will never be back in Zuzu. Not yet anyway…

Hanging by the lake under the tree, seeing the sun slowly setting down and the sky turning a wonderful color of Chrystanseum Blaze flower, as the breeze from the late summer still lingers. I relax and close my eyes, enjoying the sound of the water flowing, as the fishes keep on swimming. Listening to the small quiet sound from Robin’s family, you can hear the sound of Robin’s finishing up her works, the machines running from their little lab. You can also hear the sound from the little Adventure Guild, the small shuffle and sharpening. You can hear the cackles of fire from Linus’s tent and his awkward shufflings. If you let yourself relax, I’m sure you will hear it. The sound of the Mountain at sunset. 

“ Hello there!” A strange voice greeted me, I opened my eyes instantly to see a boy about my age, he might be as tall or maybe taller than Sebastian. His hair is a messy dark brown color, the same as the color of an oak tree. Hazel color eyes brightening from the crimson color of the sky. And a bright smile adorns his face. “ Um... Hello?” he greeted again, snapping me back to Earth. My lord, I’m turning into Elliott! “ H-Hi!” I stuttered. Alicia! Why are you stuttering!

“ Hi! I’m James!” The boy introduced himself with a big grin on his face, “ I just moved here last Sunday, to the old farm. Nice to meet you!” He soon leaned toward me, hand holding out for a handshake. I looked down to see his hand, covered in soot, looking back at his face. I saw soft listening of droplets, sweat I concluded, from working I looked down at his hand. “ Sorry? Are you not comfortable with handshakes?” The boy spoke up again, “ Oh, maybe it's because my hands are dirty? Sorry, I just got back from the cave mine, you see” 

Noticing that I had been spacing out, I soon stood up and grabbed his hand immediately. “My name Alicia! Alicia North!” I introduce, “ Nice to meet you too, I don’t mind. Sorry for blanking out just now, it's been a long day.” I really hope I didn’t make a bad impression. Though I can feel the softness of his hands, skin of ones who aren’t used to hard physical labor, but it still much larger than my own. 

“ Oh no, it’s alright! I didn’t mean to disturb you just now! I saw you and thought I should introduce myself. Sorry if I got in the way of your nap!”

“ Oh no, it’s quite alright. I was just relaxing!”

“ No! I’m sorry for disrupting your relaxation time then!”

“ No, no! I’m sorry I didn’t meet you earlier, you didn’t do any harm or get in the way of anything!”

We argue back and forth and just burst out laughing together.

“ Look at us, saying sorry back and forth.” I chuckle, “ Sorry for that, let me start again. I’m Alicia North, I live by the Mountain Path near the Carpenter Shop! I sell flower seeds and any honey-related items. Come to me if you want to buy or sell anything. I’m sure I can give you better prices than Pierre, but don’t tell him that.”

“ Hi, nice to meet you too Alicia. I’m James, I just moved into the old farms with absolutely no experience in farming. I hope you could take care of me.”

And we both shake our hands with a mutual smile on each other's faces.

“ Well, you better get back home soon. The night is about to fall.” I told him, “ Same to you Alicia since we are in the same direction. May I escort you back?”

“ Huh? You really don’t have to!”

“ No! I insisted!”

**“ Pfft!”** We let out a stifled laugh together, yet again. “ I have a feeling this banter is something permanent when we meet each other from now on,” James said, chuckling to himself. 

“ Man, I really hope not. It's more exhausting to banter like this with you than it was with Penny.”

“ Aw~ Sorry for being exhausting then, Alicia.” the brunette joke, and I shot him back a smile. 

“ Alright, I guess I will let you escort me back home, just this once. Next time, I will run away before you have the chance.” I announce. 

“ Oh my, what an honor. And thanks for the warning, I’ll sure to capture you before you run away then.”

We both laugh as we keep teasing each other back and forth, as James walks with me back to my cottage. “ Well, this is my house!” I said when I saw the familiar home of mine, made from light birch wood with a pastel color roof.

“ Oh, so you’re the owner of this cottage. I went here the other day, hoping to greet the owner, but no one was home.” James informed me. “ You did?”

“ Yeah, and since I didn’t see anyone. I thought it would be nice to help cut the grass around your homes as a sincere greeting.”

“ Oh my gosh, you shouldn’t have done that! You’re new here! It must have been exhausting!”

“ No! Don’t worry! I wanted to do it!”

“ You didn’t have to though, I’m supposed to be the host after all!”

“ And we are back at our banter.” James soon realizes as I do too, “ I think this might actually be permanent.” 

We laughed yet again at this stupid predicament.

“ Well, you better get back home now. Good night.”

“ Good night to you too, Alicia. Oh and here…” James handed over a crystal white rock. Quartz? “ I don’t know what you might like, so here. Do tell me if you don’t like it, I can give you something else.”

I shook my head. “ There is no need for that. I appreciate it a lot.” I said, “ But, I’m fond of jams and flowers if you wonder.” I inform the boy before closing my door. I remember seeing the moonlight rises and give a white glow behind the boy, for a moment, my eyes widened from the halo shine on him. 

Looking from the window, he seemed stunned for a moment before walking away. James… He seems like a nice person, I think. I looked at the quartz in my hand. Usually, I would sell this, but since it is a gift… I remember the male hands covered with soot. I guess it's a nice decorative piece on the shelf... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! I sincerely appreciate it! ^^


	3. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia went down to Marnie's place, encountering a 'ghost'? and it seems like Marnie is acting strangely.

Wednesday is a great day, people usually don't care about it nor do they appreciate it. Just like a middle child, forgotten in the corner. I do appreciate it though, it is a reminder that the weekend is about to come and I will have a free day on Sunday. Though that would only happen if I could get those Iron Bars soon, I hope someone is taking up the task since I really don’t want to go into those creepy caves. 

Which soon reminds me of James, the farmer boy from yesterday. He seems to be a nice guy, though he doesn’t seem to have the hands of a farmer or the body of one. Not that I couldn’t say the same to myself when I first moved here, I was a skinny stick, but now looking at my body in the mirror. I can see that my body has got much more muscles and meat in it, my body looks much fuller than before. And that gives me a relife smile on my face. Thank the lord I was able to get over the phase of skinny model body, I was barely eating in hope of looking beautiful as the girls in the magazine, but now, being skinny like them again would only make life more difficult as a gardener.

Back to reality, wearing my usual overall, I decided to embark on my little journey toward Marnie’s place. Though, on the way there, something caught my eyes. Looking to my right, I saw the door of the Old Community Center is open, stepping closer I didn’t see any sign that it would have been because of the lock malfunctions or an animal break-in. That’s when I heard a shuffling within, could it be a ghost?! No way! Not today! And I ran like a coward, I had seen enough horror movies to know that you should never go investigate strange sounds. It’s always a death flag!

Panting at Marnie’s door, I calm my heart down. I don’t think I would be able to walk on the mountain path home for a while… at least when I’m alone. I wonder when will Sebastian go home again… He seems like he will be helpful in escorting me up the mountain…

“ Oh, what are you doing here?” I look up at the source of the voice to find Shane. “ I’m here to buy some supplies from Marnie.” He looks like he just got back from work.

“ Sure, she is inside right now.” The older male said, opening up the door for me. “Thanks, did you just get back from work?” I asked, getting in, though, I didn’t see Marnie anywhere. “ Yeah, the manager dismissed us early, something about plans to take Pierre down.”

“ Oh my, are they still on with that?”

“ What can I say, capitalism is scary.” Shane retorted, looking through the kitchen and living room, “ Seems like Aunt Marnie isn’t here. How about you just wait here for her to return. She probably just went on an errand at Pierre’s.”

“ Yeah, that would be great, thanks for your offer!” I smile, “ You're welcome, I can at least do this much to repay you for always looking out for Jas.”

“ There is no need to, I really enjoy Jas company. She’s a bright and kind girl, you’re lucky to have her as a sister.” I remark Jas was the common factor for me to know Shane. He isn’t the friendliest when it comes to people, I would often find him drinking away at the bar. Even so, he does have a soft spot for his little sister. I do hope he could have the same care for his kidneys though, the amount of time Has come up to the mountain in the early morning for another emergency hangover drink is astounding. Even though Harvey has the same things, I guess Jas just felt more comfortable with me. 

Speaking of the alcoholism, Shane then opened yet another can of beer from the fridge. “ You really need to drink less, you worry Jas with how much you drink. I know it's going to be hard to get rid of a habit, but you gotta try.” I spoke up, knowing that I might be stepping over the line here. Shane just looked at me quietly and then went to his room, I sigh. Then, another door opens behind the counter, and Marnie exiting, looks like she just woke up. “ Oh, hi there Marnie.” I greeted her, but for a moment she seemed like she saw a ghost. It couldn’t be that the ghost followed me here right?!

“ H-Hi, Alicia!” She stuttered, “ What are you doing here?!” 

“ I came to get some milk, both goat and cow. And eggs too please.” I inform her, “20-gallon of milk each and 4 dozens eggs should be enough.”

“ Of-of course! Since I inconvenience you for waiting so long, why don’t you just go with your work! I will have someone delivered what you requested to your house!” Marnie keeps on stuttering and she starts speaking in a rush. I wonder why…

“ You sure? I can just get it now-”

“ No! There is no need for that! I won’t even charge you for delivery! I-I just showing gratitude since you have been taking such good care of Jas for me. You can also pay later. Go along now!”

“ Okay, I guess… I would like to have it by tonight, I hope you don’t mind. Goodbye.” Despite Marnie’s attitude seeming a bit off, I let it go. At least I’m getting what I need.

Making my way out, I spotted the traveler cart by the Giant Old Tree. Jas wasn’t there, I guess she was also with Penny today. Walking toward the Cart, I look inside to see the things they offered. “ Did something catch your eyes?” The lady of the Cart question, “ Well, what is that seed over there?”

“ Oh, this is a Rare Seed! No one knows yet what it could grow to, would you like to purchase it?”

Debating, but tempted, I bought the seed in the end. I hope it would be worth it, I might need to use Seed Maker in case it is a type of crop. Now, the only thing left is to go back home, but I’m still worried if the ghost is still on the mountain. Looking at the time on my watch, 1:oo PM on a Wednesday, meaning Sebastian is probably holed up in his room like the hermit he is. 

Begrudgingly, I decided to take a long way today, walking home by going through the Old Farm. Making my way there, at the end of the small road leading up North to the Farm, the farm that used to be overrun by weeds and trees are now needly tidied up, most of it anyway. As I still have time, I walk near the little house, freshly watered crops, and newly constructed well. I must say, James has been working hard. I guess I must prepare him a welcoming gift soon. Heading back to the Northern path toward my home, I look back at the farm. “ It seems less haunted now,” I mumble to myself, not sure why. 

Making my way back to my home, I went ahead and planted the new seeds in my Greenhouse. I wonder how long it's going to take to grow…

Since I did everything I needed to do for the day, I decided to go to the little island in the Lake on the Mountain. My favorite resting spot., this time with a book with me. 

Reading is not exactly one of my most favorite activities, I usually read for help or just to relax a bit. I don’t think I can really call it much of a hobby either, it's just there and I just happen to have time to read it. 

Time passes by for who knows how long, as I read until I can't see the word anymore. Looking up, I saw the sun once again set down on the Town. Since it's late now, I decide to head home, only to find a brunette standing awkwardly in front of my door. “ James?” I called out for him, and his hazel eyes looked back with a twinkle. “ Ah! There you are, Alicia!” he said with an elated tone.

“ What are you doing here?”

“ I came to deliver your order from Marnie.” He holds up the crates of eggs and milk. “ Must say it was challenging to hike up with all of these eggs” 

“ Well, you will get used to it. Part of life in Pelican Town.” I said, chuckling at the male remark. “ Help grow some muscles too.” I took the crates into my arms.

“ Wow, you sound like that Alex dude with the green jacket on.” James pointed out, and I realize I did sound just like him.

“ Oh my, seems like I spend way too much time with that meathead. Don't tell him about this okay?” I tell James, “ Can’t let him know I’m capable of getting my things done without him. If he does, I don’t think I can make him carry my stuff for me anymore.” I manage to get my door open and settle my stuff inside.

“ Sure, your secret is safe with me!” James promised, chuckling about how I used Alex's one-track mind to my advantage. Though, it was Hayley who started the whole trick in the first place.

“ Why don’t you come inside? I’m sure you’re exhausted after the long day.”

“ No, I’m fine. Thank you for your offer though.” James rejected.

“ Alright, but know that you’re welcome anytime.” I smiled at him, for a moment, I swear I saw his face flushed, but it probably also because of the light.

“ Sure, thank you. I have to go now. I hope you have a good evening and night.” James said before he took off running. “ Same to you too!” I shouted, waving at him before he went off from my sight. 

With that, I went into my home, getting ready for a long night, prepping for my sales tomorrow. I wonder though, am I going to get my Iron Bars soon?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic of a game and on AO3, so I'm not sure if I'm doing anything right. I hope you guys at least enjoy reading it.


End file.
